Tonight's a little different
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Chris always watched Heather at night the only problem is tonight is different then most nights! HeatherxChris


Disclaimer: I own nothing at all!

A/N: I should be updating all my other fics but I had the urge to write this! Also, Todd Kauffman the creator of Total Drama has mentioned that Lindsay will be making an appearance in Total Drama: Return to the island.

Chris watched all the campers on the plane as they were sleeping, It was something he enjoyed doing every night because that was the only time he ever got to see them when they were peaceful and let their guard down, He watched for many reasons but the main reason he watched was because a certain player had caught his eye. Chris leaned against the doorway watching her some more until he was ready to fall asleep himself, This was something he did every night and this night was no exception, She was different then all the other girls and that's what drew him into her, She knew what she wanted and how to get it and Chris always did like a girl who knew what she wanted and that girl was Heather.

"Chris?" Heather asked as she had just woken up, Chris quickly put his finger to his lips as he Shhh'ed the girl and signaled her to come over to him in the doorway.

"Be quiet" He told her "You'll wake up all the others"

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Heather asked curiously "Why aren't you in your million dollar room?"

"I couldn't sleep" Chris lied to her "I was just heading back to my room, if you would like to join me you certainly can"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Heather crossed her arms glaring at Chris, This is why Chris only watched her when she was sleeping, Heather was famous for her attitude issues but lucky for Chris he also was known for being cocky and arrogant.

"It doesn't mean anything" Chris laughed and rolled his eyes "I just figured it would be more fun then sitting in the dark with trying to fall back to sleep with stinky Owen next to you and snoring Courtney across from you"

"Well I guess you do make a good point" Heather admitted as she walked behind the host and he led her to his private quarters.

"Home Sweet Home" Chris laughed "Well as close as one can get to home on this shitty show"

Heather couldn't help but laugh, she was suspicious as to why Chris even invited her here in the first place but decided that coming here with him would be better then staying alone and for all Heather knew Chris just wanted company and since he invited her here that just meant she didn't have to be nice to him.

"If you could call this luxury" Heather rolled her eyes "But, I suppose you do have it better then I do here"

"That's because I'm the host" Chris reminded her "I think I deserve something for being stuck here with you guys"

Heather was about to make some rude statement to Chris but as she looked up at Chris she saw him taking off his robe and walk over to the hot tub on the other side of the room and got in. Heather was about to walk out of the room quickly as she decided that maybe this wasn't the best idea ever.

"You coming?" Chris asked her, with the dim light from the hot tub she could see him grinning, Heather realized she really should have just went back to sleep but the next thing she standing at the edge of the hot tub about to put one foot in the water.

"Wait, I don't have a swimsuit" Heather told him "Maybe, I'll just go and lay down with the others"

"Are you wearing a bra and underwear?" Chris asked her while he made circles in the water with his finger

"What!" Heather yelled now insulted that Chris would even ask her that "What the hell kind of question is that? Of course I am you pervert!"

"Then why don't you just take off your Pajama's and use your Bra and underwear like a swimsuit?" Chris asked her as if she was as dumb as Lindsay "That's all I was suggesting"

"Oh…." Heather mumbled feeling really stupid at that point even though she would never show it, especially not to Chris. Heather took her nightshirt off and finally got in, Chris just sat there making circles with his finger in the water.

"It's nice isn't it?" Chris asked Heather finally breaking the silence "It's the perfect temperature to sit here and think about ways to torture people in challenges" Chris laughed at his own joke while Heather just sat there

"Yeah, I guess it is nice" Heather had to agree that it was helping her relax even though she didn't want Chris to know that either, In fact she thought the less Chris knew about her the better off it was, She decided that she was going to ask all the questions!

"Do you always sit in here at night?" Heather asked "I mean when you can't sleep"

"Yes" Chris told her "I told you, I come in here to think of ideas for the show and most of those ideas come to me late at night because I can't sleep, I have insomnia"

"So, you just don't sleep?" Heather laughed at his misfortune "That has to suck"

"For you" Chris laughed "The less sleep I get the harder I make the challenges"

They talked for awhile and then things started to get quiet and the next thing Chris knew Heather had fallen asleep in the hot tub, Chris couldn't help but smile at the thought of her falling asleep like that but he didn't want the girl to drown so he figured he better wake her up.

"Heather, Wake up" Chris lightly tapped the girl "Your falling asleep in my hot tub…."

With Heather not responding to him at all he decided that he better get her out of the hot tub himself, He got out and walked over to where Heather was and gently picked her up and placed her on his bed and covered her up. Chris then wondered where he was going to sleep, He certainly wasn't going to hop into a bed with a female contestant when she had no knowledge of it, Chris looked at the clock over by his bed and realized it was almost 5:00am and there was no point in him even trying to get any sleep at this point, Chris decided he would take a shower and get ready to meet Chef to wake the players for today's challenge. About half an hour later Chris emerged from the shower to find Heather still sleeping and he couldn't let Chef or the other campers know she stayed there.

"Heather!" Chris yelled "Wake up!"

Heather instantly woke up from the loud wakeup call and saw Chris sitting on the edge of the bed, that's when she realized that she was in fact in a bed and not a crappy plane seat or the floor.

"Get off the bed" Heather demanded still not remembering where she was "Get out of my room…."

Chris just laughed at her not exactly sure if she was just being a smartass or she just didn't want to get up, if it was up to Chris he would have just left her there but he did have to remember that other people on the plane would notice.

"Your bed?" Chris laughed at her again "Just because I allowed you to sleep here once does not mean this is your bed or your room, However if you continue to come in here then maybe we could call it our room"

Chris smirked to himself knowing very well that would make Heather go crazy and her blood would start to boil and that's exactly what he wanted her to do at this point.

"OUR ROOM?" Heather sat up from the bed quickly and looked around finally remembering where she was "Oh God, I'm in your room….."

"Yes, you are" Chris winked at her "Good morning to you, too"

"Why am I in your bed?" Heather demanded to know

"I put you there" Chris told her "You fell asleep"

"You didn't sleep in the bed with me, did you?" Heather asked him as she put her Pajama's back on

"No, I didn't" Chris told her "But even if I did, it's my bed and I'll do as I wish"

"Not when I'm in the bed" Heather rolled her eyes at him

"If you happen to be in my bed then I'll do what I want with you" Chris smirked at her knowing her won the battle with Heather

"As I said, you can do whatever you want in the bed as long as I'm not in it!" Heather yelled as she made her way to the door

"Are you implying you'll be coming back?" Chris smirked as Heather slammed the door shut leaving Chris alone in his room, hoping that Heather would come back and make a habit out of it.

**Note: I like HeatherxChris and I hope you guys do too! I'm actually wondering if anyone else would be interested in writing one? I'd love to read more fics about them and I think I'll start writing a few more. Let me know what you guys think! Also if anyone is going to write one let me know, I'd love to read it. **


End file.
